


Yang Mana

by rinnenotsubasa



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), VIXX
Genre: Randomness
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dua bocah itu membuat sang pelatih tari penasaran setengah mati.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yang Mana

**Author's Note:**

> Niatnya menjalankan tantangan untuk nyicil nulis novel tiap hari.  
> Nyatanya tenggelam terlalu dalam di keimutan bocah-bocah 17.
> 
> Asal tulis. Posting tanpa revisi.

Pemuda itu berdiri di sisi barat ruangan, membelakangi dinding yang dipenuhi oleh cermin. Kaos putih dan celana hitam membalut tubuhnya yang kurus (berat 62 kg untuk tinggi 180 cm). Kedua lengan berwarna coklat yang mengintip dari kaos putih itu terjulur ke depan dan terdengar dua kali tepukan. Kemudian bibir tebalnya terbuka. 

“Kita mulai.” Suaranya layaknya seorang pemuda pertengahan 20-an, tapi nadanya sedikit mengandung.... aksen. Seperti tante-tante sebelah yang biasa berkumpul dan bergosip di depan rumah.

Dengan suara itulah musik berbunyi. Enam bocah laki-laki di hadapannya, semua kira-kira 10 cm lebih pendek dan 5 tahun lebih muda, bergerak mengikuti musik sambil mendapat instruksi dari tante-tante*ehem*pemuda itu. 

Mata sang pemuda lari-lari dari satu anak ke yang lainnya. Memperhatikan tiap tarikan lengan, hentakan ganti, dan ayunan tubuh. Tapi sering kali matanya tertuju pada pojok kanan barisan belakang. Pada dua bocah itu.

Yang satu berambut oranye dengan belahan kiri. Tanpa poni, dahi dan alisnya yang agak tebal terlihat jelas. Matanya kecil, dengan kantung mata yang cukup menonjol. Hidung dan bibirnya pun mungil.

Yang satu berambut pirang panjang, dikuncrit satu di belakang, menyisakan sejumput rambut di samping. Ketika bergerak sesekali rambutnya melambai, menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Bibirnya sedikit lebih besar daripada bocah satunya, dan juga lebih kemerahan. Wajahnya layaknya seorang gadis, tapi leher ke bawah adalah remaja pria.

Pemuda yang memimpin latihan terus mencuri pandang pada dua bocah itu sepanjang latihan.

**********

 

“Gerakan barunya sudah dulu. Kita istirahat sebentar.”  
“Yey!” terdengar dari sana-sini dan bocah-bocah mulai bertebaran ke pinggir ruangan, mengambil air minum. Setelah mengambil botol masing-masing, mereka berkumpul dan duduk di salah satu sudut. Sang pemuda terdiam sejenak, tanpa ragu. Namun dengan segera keraguan hilang dari wajahnya, dan ia ikut duduk bersama bocah-bocah.

Beberapa bocah nampak kaget, tapi tak berani berkata apapun. Satu orang, bocah dengan rambut bergelombang dan wajah seperti orang Barat (orang bilang dia pinang dibelah dua dengan Leonardo DiCaprio), tersenyum pada sang pemuda.

“Pelatih! Gerakan baru tadi asyik sekali. Tapi susah juga. Pelatih hebat sekali.” Nadanya tulus dan penuh kekaguman.

“Ya iyalah. Beruntunglah kalian bisa diajari oleh orang sehebat aku,” jawab sang pemuda seakan-akan itu hal yang sudah sewajarnya. Bocah-bocah hanya tertawa sopan seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan.

Sejenak mereka mengobrol. Kemudian, sesuatu menangkap perhatian sang pemuda. Dua bocah itu. Yang berambut panjang sedang membuka kuncirnya. Rambut pirang teruntai hingga menyentuh bahu. Di sampingnya si bocah berambut oranye tersenyum dan memandang dengan sorot mata yang halus.

“Rambutmu tambah panjang lagi, ya,” ucapnya. Gaya bicaranya tenang dan lembut. Karena itu bocah-bocah menjulukinya Gentleman Joshua.

“Iya nih. Nggak apa sih, cuma poninya perlu dipotong,” balas yang satu. Suaranya mengkhianati wajahnya yang cantik.

“Nanti mampir saja ke salon,” ucap Joshua sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke rambut panjang itu. Tangan yang satu mengambil rambut pirang itu dengan lembut, yang satu mengambil karet. Ia mulai menguncir kembali rambut si bocah cantik.

Melihat adegan itu, sang pelatih mengangguk-angguk dengan wajah serius. 

********

 

Latihan sesi selanjutnya adalah latihan berpasangan. Pada latihan berikutnya mereka akan kedatangan gadis-gadis yang seharusnya menjadi pasangan latihan mereka. Kali ini mereka harus berlatih dengan satu sama lain.

Latihan berjalan kurang lancar dibandingkan dengan sebelumnya. Bocah-bocah yang menjadi peran perempuan bergerak sangat kaku sehingga kesuluruhan tarian menjadi berantakan. Tapi toh sang pelatih tidak berharap banyak.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terbuka. Muncul seorang pemuda diikuti oleh 7 bocah. Pemuda itu mengangguk singkat sambil berjalan mendekat. Bocah-bocah di belakangnya memasang tampang bersalah karena sudah mengganggu latihan dan bergegas menuju pintu satunya, pintu menuju luar gedung.

“Kalian latihan sendiri dulu, ya,” ucap sang pelatih tari. Dengan segera ia menoleh ke samping, senyum lebar di wajahnya. Di sana ada pemuda baru yang datang mendekat. Matanya kecil dan alisnya tajam, keduanya membuat wajahnya tampak marah. Kulitnya putih pucat, kontras dengan sang pelatih tari.

Kepada pemuda itu, sang pelatih tari berkata manja, “Taekwon~ Sudah selesai latihan vokal, ya? Habis ini makan, yuk.”

Pemuda yang dipanggil Taekwon itu hanya menatap datar. Ia mengabaikan ajakan dari si pelatih tari dan hanya berkata, “Tasmu.” sambil mengulurkan tas selempang kecil. 

“Makan apa ya. Lagi pingin mi, nih. Eh, tapi hari ini toko mi itu buka nggak, ya.” Sang pelatih tari mengoceh, tak peduli bahwa Taekwon belum mengiyakan ajakannya untuk makan bersama.

Taekwon diam saja selama pemuda di hadapannya mengoceh. Tapi tiba-tiba ocehan itu terhenti. Heran, alisnya terangkat.

Sang pelatih tari mendadak diam karena sesuatu di sudut pandangannya menarik perhatiannya. Dua bocah itu lagi. Mereka sedang menari berdua. Bukan tarian yang mereka latih tadi. Tarian entah apa, seperti waltz pura-pura. 

Mata sang pelatih tari terpaku pada mereka. Melihat bagaimana si Joshua yang berambut oranye dengan santai meletakkan tangan kirinya di atas pundak si bocah cantik. Bocah yang berkuncir mengambil pinggang Joshua dengan tangan kanan dan menggengam tangan Joshua dengan tangan kirinya. Sesaat mereka berputar-putar sambil tertawa, menikmati permainan mereka. Kemudian bocah berkuncir menarik Joshua mendekat dengan satu gerakan kuat. Tubuh mereka berbenturan dan tawa mereka semakin keras. 

Sang pelatih tari masih menatap dua bocah itu. Wajahnya tampak bingung. Di sampingnya Taekwon hanya mengamati. Setelah beberapa saat diam saja, akhirnya Taekwon membuka mulutnya.

“Apa?”

Dengan wajah serius, sang pelatih tari menatap Taekwon.

“Aku bingung. Mana yang uke mana yang seme.”


End file.
